Memkadoragopanon Mem Reede Potts and the man called Doctor
by ureshiitamago
Summary: Memkadoragopanon Reede Potts knows magic is real, but science isn't...right? Until she falls into the world of Doctor Who, and he changes her life forever. Rated T because I'm paranoid :P Some romance (holding hands level, 'cause I can't write any more than that w/out becoming embarrassed)
1. Chapter 1

**Ureshiitamago: Ok. I know that I have another fanfic going on, and is my main one, so I wont update this one as much…but I wanted to try out writing in this fandom. For as long as I can remember, I have been daydreaming about an OC of mine going into the world of Doctor Who (no, not an OC from our universe…) so…here it is. I hope you enjoy. *grabs random passerby and whispers in their ear***

**Random Passerby: uuuummm…..ureshiitamago…was it?...doesn't own Doctor Who…just her OC, and any original time adventure that appears…did I get that right?**

**Ureshiitamago: Yup, here's a cookie! (::) This is set ****_before_**** the 9****th****Doctor meets Rose, so it's going to be an original storyline until they actually meet her. (I ****_do_**** plan on having the other companions in the story.)**

Chapter 1: Tails, shape-changing, magic, and…Science? Those things go together…right?

Memkadoragopanon, or, as her friends called her, Mem, swished her tail in delight as her brother tossed her a fruit from the fruit tree in their backyard.

"What fruit is it today?" He called down to her, sticking his head out of the leaves to catch a glimpse.

"Uuuuh…Apple…I think. Looks purple-ish, so I'm not completely sure." She continued to mutter in confusion as she stared at the so called 'apple' that was the color of a rather large bruise. Mem stared at it some more, and then looked up at her little brother, a cold feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. That was never good.

"Remdasnarcha! Get down from their now!" She yelled up at him, fear starting to overtake her. She was only 30, still a child, things that would've been just an itch in their parents shoes was a blast of cold air and panic to her. Her emerald green eyes glinted in fear, and as she looked back and forth between the fence to her house and the tree, they caught the light and made them shine in broad daylight. She ran up to the tree as fast as her small legs could carry her.

"Remdasnarcha! Remdas-Remmie! Remmie! Come down! Now! Please?" She grew even more panicked as she didn't hear any reply from him. The bruise colored apple fell from her hand, forgotten, as she started to climb the tree, tail lashing in frustration.

"Remmie! This isn't funn-" The words died on her lips as she stared at a skeleton. It was the same size as Remmie. She screamed.

And continued screaming as I sat up straight in my bed, turning into yowling as I transformed into my cat form out of fright. My door slammed open, mother rushing in with a tired look on her face. She took her wand out and waved it, golden light streaming out of it to cocoon me, calming me. My shivers settled down, being reduced to nothing as the golden light moved around me like water. I retracted my claws and concentrated, bringing back my anthro self. I looked at my mother guiltily. This marked everyday for 70 years that I had that dream and woke up screaming. She had gotten tired of it soon enough. She huffed at me.

"Memkadoragopanon Reede Potts. I have been telling you for 60 years to get a hold of your dreams, and what happens? I turn my back, and you scream." Her glare was strong enough to wilt a cactus. There was a thought. Could cactus's wilt? I banished those thoughts from my mind and made my face suitably apologetic. She grumbled angrily for a moment, and then made as though to walk out of the room, though she stopped just at the doorway, and turned around.

"Today is your coming of age day. There won't be a party as per your rather silly request, but here." She tossed me a rectangular package. "This is your coming of age present." She walked out of the door. I stared at the package in my hands. Silently, I set it down on my bed, and glanced at the covered window. The sun was shining through the blinds, so I pushed the covers back and made my way to the closet. Rifling through it, I picked out an Orange long sleeve shirt with green stripes that matched my hair and fur color (there were rectangular holes one each side of each sleeve above my elbow, held together with strips of leather.), and dark and light green striped upper mid-thigh shorts, held up by dark orange suspenders. I yawned as I slipped on my ankle-high tan combat boots over my thigh high white socks, and clumped over to the vanity to 'put on my face'. I looked tired. My green eyes were blurred with sleep, and still scared from my nightmare. My waist length orange (Mother called it fire) and green hair was a mess from my tossing and turning, one side completely flat while the other was sticking strait up into the air. My skin was tan as ever. To my mothers chagrin, I always insisted on working out in the fields with the 'common users' as she called the non-magic folk. I had the calluses on my hands to prove it. I wrinkled my small button nose at my reflection. I had faint stripes on my face that were a shade lighter than my skin tone, left over from my transformation. My cat ears flicked back and forth in frustration and my tail swished faster. I grabbed my comb, and glared at it like it was responsible for what my hair looked like. I combed my hair so it lay flat on my head, and then braided it so it fell over my shoulder. When I tied it, I stuck a golden eagle feather into the braid. I smiled finally, and stuck my tongue out at my reflection. Really, I could've used magic to do my hair, but I never felt like using magic for such insignificant things like turning on the lights or doing my hair. I thought it was a waste.

In my country, when you turned 100, you were considered an adult, and a coming of age party/ceremony was planned for you. I protested violently over my parents spending money on me when they should be spending money on making sure the hired help (slaves) were comfortable. Which reminded me. I glanced over at the rectangular box, already knowing what it was. Even if one couldn't have a party/ceremony, the person turning of age would receive a wand and a strap on wand holder. **A/N: Think gun holster, except for wands.**

I walked over to my bed, and eyed the box like it was a wild animal ready to pounce. When we are little, the ones who can do magic were sent to the Great Master of magic, and were led into a room with thousands of wands. There, you spent however long it took wandering the isles until one wand decided that you were the one for it. My wand had tried to poke my eye out. I pulled in a deep breath, and opened the box. My wand was sitting in its black leather holster, clashing with the green satin cushion on the inside of the box. I drew my wand, tingles shooting up my arm as I held it again for the first time in years, and as I held it, all of my troubles lifted from my shoulders. I smiled, and set it down. I took up the holster, and secured it to my left thigh, within grabbing distance of my hand. Then, I picked up my wand again, and examined it. It was made of wood from an ever changing white/black fruit tree we called a Talarop, was slightly springy, and had a magical core of mermaid hair and griffin feather. The main part of my wand was white, with black twining around it all the way from the butt end to the tip. The butt end looked like a dull crab claw. I balanced it on one finger. Hardly a wobble. I smiled, and stuck it back into its holster.

I walked out of my room, bypassed the dining room, and headed toward the kitchens. I stepped over the threshold and smiled as the din reached me. People were shouting and cooking, throwing things at each other. In the midst of it all was Cook.

"Mem! Come 'ere ya crazy kid! Oh wait, yer an adult now ain't ya!" She laughed heartily, and I joined in as I ducked a flying leg of lamb-squid. I dodged through the ruckus of flying food and yelling cooks until I stepped up to the formidable lady. I noted that I was a few inches taller than her now, but that didn't seem to bother her. She shoved a bowl of soup in my right hand, and a roll of bread in the other, and pointed to a bench that was clear of any flying food. "Eat." She ordered. I obeyed meekly, but when I sat on the bench, it suddenly wasn't there. I screamed as I fell through a vortex of pretty colors. I collided with something, and then fell some more before I stopped. I was laying on something soft and warm with my eyes squeezed shut.

"Mind getting off of me?" Asked a male voice. I gasped and sat up. The first thing I noticed was his ears. They looked like monkey ears, except less hairy, and they were sticking out from his head. Next I noticed that he was bald. Well, not _bald_, just extremely short hair. And his blue eyes. Blue like the sky. Then I noticed that our faces were _very_ close, and I was still lying on top of him. I flushed, and leapt off of him, taking the chance to look everywhere but him. It was a large room, sort of gloomy, with a large table like thing in the center that was glowing green.

"Who are you?" He asked me gruffly.

"Memkadoragopanon, but people call me Mem." I said, still staring at the green glowy thing. "Who're you?"

"I'm the Doctor." He said. "But that's not the point. The point is, who are you, and how did you get here?" I tore my eyes away from the green glowy thing, which I could've sworn was trying to talk to me, and looked at him.

"I fell through a bench in the kitchens." I stated. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Any particular reason you have cat ears and a tail?" He asked me. "I don't think you're a Catkind, though you certainly could be the offspring of a Catkind and a Human…" He trailed off, mumbling under his breath and glaring at me. I looked at him in confusion.

"I was born like this…and I don't know about this 'Catkind' of which you speak." I said as he took something that looked like my father's wand, except for shiny, out of his leather jacket, and there was a light at the end of it that made a buzzing sound as he stuck it in front of my face. I hissed in pain as the sound assaulted my ears, and they flicked backwards and down, trying to escape the sound.

"Oh, sorry." It didn't sound like he meant it though, and he was busy looking at the side of his not-wand.

"What is that dratted noise-maker?" I asked, pointing at the noise-maker-not-wand.

"This is a sonic screwdriver." He said. My brain and body froze at the word 'sonic'.

"That's fiction!" I said indignantly. I threw my arms out, indicating the room we were in. "And where is this?"

"This is the TARDIS." He said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which, for him, it probably was.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. TARDIS." He said in a clipped voice. Dimensions and Space was fictional, that I was sure of. Or, at least, it was where I came from. "AHA!" He suddenly cried. "You're from a different _dimension_! A completely different _universe_! That explains it! Fantastic!" He grabbed my chin and moved my head gently from left to right.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked.

"Yes?" He said, letting go of my chin.

"What do you mean different universe?" I asked, starting to feel worried.

"Ah, that's what confuses me too!" He exclaimed, climbing down a set of stairs to the glowy green thing. "You see, there aren't supposed to be any ways to go from dimension to dimension. Yet you did, obviously, or you wouldn't be here." I walked down the stairs, my combat boots making a metallic clunk clunk as I did.

"Obviously." I said. He turned around.

"Now, what's your full name…Mem, was it? Any other family?" I nodded.

"Memkadoragopanon Reede Potts, sir." I said. "I had a twin; his name was Remdasnarcha Conal Potts." He looked at me quizzically, the eyebrow going up.

"Had?" He asked.

"He became a skeleton. Literally." I said, playing with the golden eagle feather stuck in my braid. He frowned, and nodded.

"Mother, father?" Again I nodded.

"Mother's name is Gonderasomalta Sedna Kerska-Potts, and Father's name is Ignaragontolisho Monite Potts." I didn't know why I was trusting an absolute stranger with the complete names of my family, but I felt like I could trust him, and despite my landing on him, he didn't seem to hate me. I looked at the glowy green thing, and felt the whisper of someone trying to talk in my head again.

"-ello? Hello?" He was snapping his fingers in front of my face. I blinked out of the daze Ii had gone into while staring at the green glow. I focused on him, and when he was satisfied that he had my attention, he said; "Now what do you mean, you twin turned into a skeleton?" He asked. I shivered as I thought back to that day.

"Well, he wasn't a skeleton, and then…he just _was_." I whispered the last part.

"Where was he when this happened?" He asked, his tone going business like.

"Up in a Talarop tree." I furthered my explanation upon seeing his confusion. "It's a magical tree that changes its fruit daily. That day, its fruit was a bruise colored apple." A thought occurred to me.

"Say…" I said, looking at him curiously. His eyebrow rose again. I thought that I would get used to seeing that.

"Doctor…who?"

**Wooo, I love what I've done *preens* Though, I wonder if you like it? Well, anyWho (see what I did there? XD) later lovies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ureshiitamago: I hope I got the 9****th****doctors personality down…I hope he doesn't seem OOC. If he does, I'm sorry, and will try harder…though that's kinda hard to do when I'm keeping track of 3 different universes and thinking about starting another…sometimes I think I purposely do this to punish myself…I think I'll alternate updating this one and my Merlin fanfic to accompany updating my One Piece fanfic ('cause that's my main focus)**

**Memkadoragopanon Reede Potts: I think you should call me Mem in the future.**

**Ureshiitamago: *types furiously* There, better?**

**Mem: Much. **

**Ureshiitamago: Yaay! *Grabs another random passersby***

**Random Passerby: Again?**

**Ureshiitamago: Have I already grabbed you?**

**Random Passerby: Yes.**

**Ureshiitamago: Oh, good. You know what to do then.**

**Random Passerby: *sighs* Ureshiitamago doesn't own Doctor who, just her character and any original time-escapades. **

**Ureshiitamago: Thank you, dearie. Here's a cookie. (::) *turns to audience* Enjoy, my lovies!**

_ "__Say…" I said, looking at him curiously. His eyebrow rose again. I thought that I would get used to seeing that._

_ "__Doctor…who?"_

**Chapter 2: In Which Doctor is Doctor, and Mem is a Cat**

He laughed as I finished. But it was sort of a sardonic I-really-didn't-want-you-to-say-that laugh instead of a normal laugh. My tail started to swish nervously, and my ears pricked forward.

"No…" He said, looking serious, but mischievous at the same time. "Just Doctor." I nodded slowly.

"So…You are Doctor…" I pointed at him. "Who uses a sonic screwdriver…" I pointed to the sonic screwdriver that was in his pocket. "…and you live on the TARDIS." I pointed at the glowy green thing. He nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yup." He popped the 'p'. He looked me up and down, and his eyes found my wand holster. He pointed at it. "What's that?" He asked. I looked at my wand for a moment before taking it out of the holster.

"It's my wand. Made of Talarop, 12 inches, slightly springy, mermaid hair and griffin feather core." He made a move to take it, but I pulled it back with a frown. "What's the magic word?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"You have _got_ to be joking." My glare intensified. "Perhaps not…" He mumbled before adding; "Please." I smiled and handed it over. He turned it around in his hands a few times.

"How does this work?" He asked, holding it the wrong way around. I grasped the end.

"Not like that." I took it from him. "Here, I'll levitate something as a demonstration." In my country, you practiced with it for 50 years after you got it, and then it was put away for 20 years until you could legally use it as an adult. Doctor pulled his sonic out of his pocket and placed it onto the ground. I pointed my wand at it.

"_Meltu tomratha_." I raised my wand, feeling the magic flow through me. The screwdriver rose as my wand did, and didn't wobble. Proud of myself, I raised it to Doctor's chin height, and raised my own eyebrow at him. He plucked his screwdriver from the air, and examined it while I put a stopper on the magic flowing through me.

"Are there any chips in it?" He asked. I looked at him quizzically, and then examined my wand.

"No, it isn't chipped." I said, looking for any cracks as well. "No cracks either." He sighed.

"No, I mean _electronic_ chips." He said. I stared at him, and then shook my head slowly. His hands flung themselves up into the air. "Then _how_ does it work?" He cried. I crossed my arms and stared at him broodingly.

"Haven't you been listening? Magic. Same way I can do this." I transformed into my cat form. My cat form was quite pretty really, unlike my human form, where the colors for my cat form didn't exactly match anything that I wore. Then again, cats always made everything look so regal and elegant, even an orange and green striped tabby cat with glowing green eyes. My fur was long for a shorthair, but not so long that it was a pain to keep clean. I unsheathed my ivory claws, and examined them for sharpness. While in battle, most humans would only have up to two or four weapons, but cats could have 18 weapons plus biting. I looked back up at the Doctor once I was satisfied that all my claws were sharpened and battle ready. He was staring at me blankly. I sighed, and returned to my anthro-ness.

"Do you understand now? Magic. Where I come from, _science_ is fiction, not the other way around." He looked at me in surprise.

"A complete alternate universe where everything is backwards and anything can happen! Of course! Why didn't _I_ think of that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe it's because you were trying to convince yourself that there was something sciency going on." I said. He looked at me again.

"Your brother. Was the skeleton the same size as him?" He asked. I felt startled at the sudden change in topic.

"Yes, it was." I replied. "It even had that nick it its skull where he had accidently fell and hit his head when he was 22." I said. Suddenly, a hand was being held in front of my face.

"Hold up a mo. _22_?" He asked. I nodded. He pointed at me. "How old are you?"

"100 years." I said. "I am officially an adult." He held his screwdriver in my face again, and I grabbed my cat ears, trying to shield them from the sound. He fiddled around with it before looking back at me.

"You really _are_ 100!" He exclaimed. "Fantastic!" I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"What's so surprising about that?" I asked. "Most people in my country would consider 100 as young." His eyes lit up, and I was lost for a moment.

"Really?" He smiled, showing pearly whites. "Fantastic!" He clapped his hands and then rubbed them together enthusiastically. Then, he suddenly seemed to remember the conversation we had been having before the topic of ages came up.

"So, the skeleton was the same size as your brother, and it had the same chip in its skull where he had hit his head on a table?" He asked. I nodded my head in conformation, and my mood instantly darkened. Even _thinking_ about what had happened scared me. Doctor mumbled under his breath as he looked at a flat glowy part that was constantly changing pictures. I pointed to it, honestly curious.

"What's that?" I asked politely. I had a feeling that I shouldn't be interrupting him while he was working, but curiosity was my fatal flaw. (Well, it was _every_ cat's fatal flaw.) He looked at me in surprise. I held up my hands in mock defense.

"Science is fiction where I come from, remember?" I said. He nodded.

"Well, Mem. To answer your spoken question, this is a monitor." He gestured to the thing that was flashing pictures. "To put it simply, it lets me see things that I need to see." I nodded, that made sense.

"To answer your _unspoken_ question…" he went on. "Yes, it will help me figure out what happened to Remdasnarcha." I felt surprised that he had known what my underlying question was. A thought came to me.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said, transforming into my cat form. I leapt up onto his shoulders, and sniffed his neck. He tensed.

"What're you doin?" He asked. I continued sniffing for a moment before answering. (Still in cat form)

"I'm memorizing your scent in case we become separated." I said, as though it were the most logical thing in the world. (Which it was to me.) Finished, I sat down on his shoulder, facing the mon-i-tor.

"Err…you gonna get off?" He asked. I looked at him quickly before returning my attention to the mon-i-tor.

"It will become too crowded if I try to look over your shoulder in my anthro-form. This is more efficient." I stopped him from talking further by flicking my tail so it covered his mouth. "Do you want I should sit on that?" I nodded to the button type things he had been pressing.

"Eh, no." He said, seeming to have come to a decision. "Stay there then." I gave a short purr, and watched in avid interest as the pictures flashed across the screen.

5 minutes later

"Well that's odd." A voice boomed in my ear. I started awake, and looked around quickly. I was draped over the Doctors neck (still in cat form) and he was the booming voice that had brought me out of sleep.

"What is?" I asked drowsily, and yawned for good measure.

"Oh, just that your twin still seems to be alive. I think." He said calmly. A shock ran through me.

"Remmie's still alive?" I squeaked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes, look." He pointed at a squiggle on the mon-i-tor. I leaned forward, causing him to move forward with me so I wouldn't fall.

"And the squiggle means?" I asked, not understanding in the least how a squiggle could tell him that my brother was still alive. I flicked my ears in slight irritation as he put his hand in front of me, presumably to keep me from falling. I was a _cat_. Cats don't fall.

"The squiggle matches your bio-signature almost exactly, and it isn't a dead signal." I looked at the side of his face in confusion. He turned his head, and then reared it back a bit to look at me in the eye. "It isn't grey." If I was in anthro form, my arms would be crossing, and my eyebrow would be raised. But I was a cat, so I settled for narrowing my eyes, and flicking my ears back and forth.

"That's what the lines look like to me." I said. "Grey. Cat, remember?"

"Ah." He said with a why-didn't-I-think-of-that-earlier face.

"Well…" He paused for a moment. "He's alive." He grinned, eyes wrinkling up, and face lighting up. "I love days like this, where everyone lives." I flicked my tail playfully in his face, excitement gnawing at me.

"Well? Do you know where Remmie is?" I asked. If possible, his grin widened even further.

"I can do you one better." He said. "I can take you there." My eyes narrowed and I purred happily. "Hold on tight!" My claws gripped the leather of his coat, but not enough to tear, or make any permanent damage, just enough to hold on. Then everything was shaking, and there was a wooshing sound, and the Doctor laughed while my eyes widened in slight fright. There was a loud **bang**, and the room shuddered, throwing the Doctor backwards, taking me with him.

"Are we there?" I groaned.

"Yep! We're here!" He looked at the mon-i-ter again while I changed back to my anthro-form. Remmie hadn't seen me in my cat form before, so he wouldn't be able to recognize me. The Doctor whistled.

"Hey, we're _actually_ where and when I wanted us to be!" He exclaimed.

"Does that not happen often?" I asked curiously, walking to stand beside him. He grinned at me happily.

"Nope!" was his cheerful reply. I smiled at him, extremely amused by his cheerfulness.

"The doors are over here." He continued, walking towards some doors that I hadn't noticed before. Something reached out to touch my mind again, but before I could grip it, I was forced out of the small connection by the Doctors voice.

"You comin, Mem?" I smiled and trotted over to him. He opened the doors with a flourish.

"Tada! Welcome to five point six/apple and three! Planet Marcobia, famous for its resorts and pleasant atmosphere. Also their bananas. Do you like bananas?" He turned to me to ask this last question. I, who was taken in by the sheer amount of white and no green had to think for a second before answering.

"Yes, I like bananas." I said, slightly confused as to why people would take away the green. "I like fruit of all sorts actually." The Doctor nodded happily.

"Ah yes, but bananas are good!" That being said, he pulled a banana out of nowhere, and handed it to me. I giggled and took it, liking this silly man more and more. I peeled it and took a large bite, humming happily at the flavor as I walked next to the Doctor.

"So…" I said after swallowing the last of the banana. "Where do you think he is?" I looked up at him, hoping he knew.

"Somewhere." He said with a shrug. I frowned, and my tail swished harder. "Uh, I mean…" he paused for a moment. "Let's go _this_ way!" He ran off to the left, and I growled while following him. My short legs didn't carry me very far, but the street was deserted, so I had no trouble keeping him in sight. That is, until the bells.

When the bells rang, he was a few feet in front of me. And then there were bodies. Many bodies. So many that I lost sight of him.

"DOCTOR!" I yelled, hoping to catch his attention. To no avail. I cried out in panic as I was swept by the crowd in the opposite direction from where he was headed.

**Doctor 3****rd**** POV**

He jogged through the streets briskly, glancing behind him a few times to make sure that Mem was still behind him. As long as she kept him in sight, she would be able to keep up. He thought back to earlier, just an hour earlier, when he was moping about, depressed over the war and what he had done. Mem landing on him woke him out of that stupor, and for that, he was grateful. Maybe it was time for another companion…

Or not. Not if they kept on getting themselves lost all of the time. He glared at the busy street, hoping to catch a glimpse of her orange and green striped hair. Or her ears. Or even her tail. Anything to insure that he hadn't gone and lost a possible companion on their first adventure. Although, that did seem to be a regular occurrence for him.

"Bloody hell, would it kill them to actually keep up for once?" He asked himself hotly. He felt a little guilt worm its way through his hearts, and winced. Obviously it was _his_ fault. He hadn't held her hand, or made her go into her cat form so she could stay on his shoulders. _Next time I see her,_ he thought to himself. _I'm going to either get her into her cat form, or not let go of her hand._ He nodded to himself as he set his course of action. It was never wise to lose a possible companion on the first adventure.

**And back to Mem**

I sighed in exasperation as I was lifted off of my feet for the 5th time in 2 minutes, and struggled madly to regain my feet. Once I did, I took another step towards the walls of one of the many white buildings. Again I was forced off of my feet, but regained myself in half the time it had taken me before. _Blasted people…_I thought to myself. My hand itched towards my wand as if it had a mind of its own. I was sorely tempted to magic a way back to the Doctor, but I quelled it. I knew that if I used magic in a place that didn't allow magic, I would become a science experiment. I shuddered at that thought. _But wait! There is one way to use magic without people knowing!_ I thought excitedly as I finally reached the wall, and therefore a lull in the crowd. I sighed and slid down the wall until I was sitting against it. All the people wore was white. White clothing, white shoes, white bags. White hair. White skin. Like they never went outside. I scowled at the lack of color and stared at the blue-ish sky. Even that looked bleached. I pulled in a breath, and then let it out slowly, repeating a few more times before reaching into the core of my magic.

Here hummed a forest, animals, blue and gold wisps, my own little world. Made from my magic, the people I put into this world I was able to contact psychically. It was the most basic of magical teachings. It was the first thing you learned, and the last bit of magic you could do. I mentally held out hands that were covered in strings, and looked for the Doctor. He was a sky blue string, blue like his eyes. _Doctor…_ I called down the string, watching it shiver as the message was carried.

**Doctor 3****rd**** POV**

He jumped as the voice hit him. _Doctor_… it said. It took him a moment to recognize Mems' voice. He felt the link start to fade, so before it could disappear, he sent his own thought to follow the link back to its owner.

_Where are you?_

**And back again, to Mem**

I sighed in relief as I heard his message. I let my celestial self, only able to be seen by the person I wanted it to be seen by, fly into the air as a beacon for him. Several minutes later, he found me, and pushed through the emotionless people all in white to get to me. I stood up, ready for any scolding.

"Never, ever get separated from me like that again." He said, shaking his finger in my face. "It isn't safe." I nodded sheepishly. He held out his hand. "So, either you grab my hand, or you turn into a cat and stay on my shoulders." I smiled, and looked around at the amount of people. I grabbed his hand.

"For now, I'll take your hand." I said. He pulled me back into the crowd, which wasn't fun, but it was easier to handle this time. I kept my eyes on his black leather jacket as he pulled me along, and for the first time in ages since I had lost my twin brother, I felt the excitement of an adventure. It rose up in my throat and threatened to overwhelm me, but I pushed it back down. Though not too much. Finally, we reached a break in the crowd, and the street was no longer full of people. Instead, it was just as empty as before.

"Well, that was…" I said, looking around at the lack of people.

"Interesting is the word you're looking for." The Doctor said. I smiled at him in thanks. He was studying his sonic screwdriver.

"What's it say?" I asked, pointing at the screwdriver. He glanced up at me for a moment and made a hush-hush face before going back to the screwdriver. I sighed and changed into my cat form, leaping up onto his shoulders to get a closer look. It didn't look like it was saying anything to me, but I kept my mouth shut.

"It says that your brother is…underneath us?" He said, answering my question from earlier. I twitched at his tone at the end of his sentence.

"Is that a bad thing Doctor?" I asked. He glanced in the direction I was in (next to his right ear) with a slightly confused look on his face.

"I don't know. There isn't supposed to be _anything_ down there." He said. My tail bristled involuntarily. "We need a code name for you when you're in this form." He said randomly. I tilted my head to the side, silently inviting him to go on.

"Mem, your name, will be used when you're in your human-ish form, but I don't want people do make the connection." I nodded in agreement.

"Let's think about it for a while before I commit to any names." I said. He nodded, and then his eyebrows shot up as he seemed to remember something else.

"Ah, and don't speak when we're in an era that doesn't have talking animals either." Again, I nodded in agreement, but my eyes narrowed suspiciously. It sounded like he expected me to stay with him. Not that I was adverse to that idea, but I didn't want him to make _all_ of my decisions for me.

"Soo…" I started, causing him to shift towards me more. "Underground?"

**XD One done! Wow, these are easy to do when it's your own storyline (kinda)…I'm not British, so if I get something wrong, don't blame me. Also, I'm sorry if any character seem OOC to you, this is just how I interpret them, and hey, it's fanfiction. ;) later lovies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ureshiitamago: Ok, I think I'm getting the hang of this. I'll work on the 2 non-main focus ones during the week, to post fast, and I'll work for a while on my main one during the weekends…yeah, that seems right. XD Yay! Plan accomplished!**

**Mem: Should we start now? *Grabs passerby by the collar***

**Passerby: *chokes* can't you two LEAVE ME ALONE!?**

**Ureshiitamago: No**

**Mem: No**

**Passerby: *grumbles* Ureshiitamago doesn't own Doctor Who…*grumbles some more* Only Mem and any and all Original storylines…cookie?**

**Ureshiitamago: (::) *turns to readers* have fun!**

_ "__Mem, your name, will be used when you're in your human-ish form, but I don't want people do make the connection." I nodded in agreement. _

_ "__Let's think about it for a while before I commit to any names." I said. He nodded, and then his eyebrows shot up as he seemed to remember something else. _

_ "__Ah, and don't speak when we're in an era that doesn't have talking animals either." Again, I nodded in agreement, but my eyes narrowed suspiciously. It sounded like he expected me to stay with him. Not that I was adverse to that idea, but I didn't want him to make _all _of my decisions for me. _

_ "__Soo…" I started, causing him to shift towards me more. "Underground?"_

**Chapter 3: In which Mems' brother is found…sorta**

He grinned, and I smiled despite myself. That grin was really very catching.

"Yes." He said excitedly. "Underground."

**5 minutes later**

"Remind me why you thought this was a good idea?" He asked me as he climbed through the sewers. I was lying on his shoulders, trying not to pass out from the fumes, and worrying about the state of my fur.

"Me?" I asked with a moan. "It was _you_ who said he was down here." I placed a paw delicately over my nose, and flinched when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I slowly turned my head to look, and saw a glob of something un-namable float by us in the gunky stream. "Uuugh." I quickly looked away, my stomach turning.

"Be that as it may, it is _your_ brother we are looking for." He said childishly. I just groaned in response. "Why don't you just switch to human-ish and I'll hold your hand?" He suggested. I shook my head.

"When I'm not in cat form…" I paused to allow my stomach settling time before I went on. "I'm _extremely_ clumsy. I would have both of us in _that_" I pawed the air in the direction of the gunk stream. "before you could say 'sonic'."

"Good point." We were silent for a few moments after that, both of us trying not to throw up from the smell.

"What was he like?" The doctor asked suddenly.

"Sorry?" I replied, not understanding who he meant.

"Remdasnarcha. Remmie." He clarified. I thought for a moment.

"Quiet, thoughtful, energetic at times, considerate…" I paused for a moment. "A great friend, loved talking to people, nicest person you ever had the pleasure of meeting." My whiskers curled up into a cat smile as I remembered my twin.

"He sounds nice…" The Doctor said. I mewed in laughter.

"Yeah, he's the complete opposite of me-"

"I was going to say; 'he sounds nice and boring.'" The Doctor interrupted. I gaped at him. Normally, when he was alive, people would prefer his company to mine, because he was the complete opposite of me. I was loud and obnoxious. I was also recalcitrant. **A/N: I think you should look that up to see what it means ;)**

"He sounds like he would be a nice friend, but a companion? Naw, I don't think he'd make it. The quiet ones never do." I flicked my tail thoughtfully at his words. Remmie was the quiet one, but he was also the genius, the prodigy, the sun that made me a shadow. Sure, I was obnoxious, and loud, and curious, and the girl, but Remmie was the favorite of the family. (Except for Grannie May. She liked me better for reasons known only to her.) But here he was, the Doctor, telling me that he preferred someone like _me_ as a companion. I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"How much farther?" I asked the Doctor, who checked his screwdriver. He hummed.

"Good news and bad news." He said. "Which one first?" I thought for a moment before replying.

"Bad news." Better to get it over with.

"Okay. Bad news is, your brothers location moved." He said.

"Good news?" I asked, my gut twisting.

"He's not in the sewers anymore." He said, walking up to a ladder. I purred happily. The stench was really getting to me. The Doctor was climbing up, and we were about halfway up the ladder when I heard it. A slithering sound that gave me the shivers.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered into his right ear. There was a slight pause as he listened.

"No." He whispered back. "What did you hear?"

"A slithering sound."

"Why did you think I could hear it?"

"You have big enough ears."

"Oy!" He yelled, and I hissed and dug my claws into his jacket as there was the unmistakable sound of teeth snapping too close to my ear for my liking.

"Climb!" I yowled, all thoughts of stealth gone. He clambered the rest of the way up the ladder, and tried to shove the manhole above us open, but couldn't.

"Stuck!" He shouted, and added a few choice cuss words. He flicked on the sonic, but I stopped his hand.

"I got this." I said, changing back to my human form and dangling precariously from him as I drew my wand. I pointed it at the manhole cover.

"_Intunarath_!" I shouted, and the manhole cover shot upwards with a bang. I changed back to cat form as the Doctor leapt out of the sewer, caught the manhole cover on its descent, and slammed it onto the hole. There were a couple jerks as something slammed into the cover a few times, and then all was silent.

"What was that?" I gasped from his shoulder. My tail was twice its normal size, and my ears were flat against my head.

"…A member of the Sythaks family maybe. Or possibly something else snake-ish." The Doctor said. My fur slowly lay flat again, and I perked my ears back up with some effort. I looked down at my claws and winced.

"Bigger problem Doctor." He shifted his head to look at me. "I accidently put holes in your jacket." I admitted sheepishly. If I was in anthro form, I think I would've been blushing by then. There was a pause on his end, and then he laughed. Not the sad laugh from before, but a real laugh.

"Oh, that's fine." He said after he had finished laughing. "This jacket has seen worse than cat claws." He checked his sonic. "This way." He stood up, with me still perched on his shoulder, and ran to the right. I closed my eyes against the whiteness of the city.

"You said this place grew bananas." I remarked.

"Yes I did." He answered. "Really good bananas."

"Then why haven't I seen any banana trees?" I asked. He stopped short, and I gave a small hiss as I almost flew off his shoulder. Pain ripped through my paws as my claws were wrenched. I blinked back tears, and shifted to a more comfortable position so I could examine the damage done to my claws. It was minimal. I was almost dropped again as he whipped around and started running in the opposite direction.

"Doctor?" I screeched, dangling from his shoulder by only my front claws. We must've made quite a scene; he running like it was the end of the world, and me flying from his back like a banner in the wind.

"I see colors!" He shouted. "And banana trees! What do you see?" I had finally managed to climb back onto his shoulder.

"No color! No banana trees!" I shouted into his ear. "The people look expressionless too! As if they don't have emotion!" We were back at the TARDIS, and the Doctor threw open the doors and ran to the mon-i-tor. He clacked the button things at a very fast pace, and I watched in bemusement as the picture on the mon-i-tor kept on changing.

"No color, no banana trees, no emotions." He kept on muttering over and over. "And yet they still make bananas." He held up a banana. "I bought it in the market place while we were separated. It's very real." I sniffed the banana. It sure did _smell_ real enough.

"What does it mean?" I asked curiously. Meanwhile, something was tugging at my brain, an itch that said that this seemed familiar.

"It means that only you can see the reality of this world. What I see, and what others see is like this slightly psychic paper." He held up a blank piece of paper.

"It's blank." I remarked.

"Really? Fantastic! Anyway, to you and me, and a few other genius's, it's blank. But to others, it says anything I want it to say." There was a ding that came from the mon-i-tor.

"Much like someone is doing here, except it's more potent, more controlled." He plucked me from his shoulder, and held me in front of him. "Concentrate. The TARDIS says that it has relatively the same magic that you have. What could've caused this in your universe?" I gaped at him for a moment before furrowing my brow. He was holding me by the scruff of my neck, which was only slightly uncomfortable. I swayed back and forth as I thought.

"Maybe the _ontomorta_ spell?" I suggested after a few minutes. "It's specifically designed to confuse people into seeing the old version of something. It's normally used to hide from something dangerous. Snakes are fooled easily, as are horses, and eagle-hawks." A thought occurred to me just then, and I could feel my stomach drop to my hind-paws.

"Any reason you think that you can see through it?" He asked. I was silent, my eyes wide and staring at nothing. _It couldn't be._ I thought. "Mem?"

"The only way I could see through it…" I gulped. "…is if it was a blood relative who cast the spell." Dread was coating my insides, fear for my brother coursed through me.

"Well then, we have to find him, don't we?" the Doctor said, setting me back on his shoulder, and attacking the buttons again. I watched the mon-i-tor wearily now, barely noticing the whisper that occupied the back of my head.

"Ah ha! Fantastic!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He found us." Was all that the Doctor said before heading to the door. My mind whirled in confusion and anticipation. I would see my brother. The Doctor threw open the TARDIS doors, and we both looked out, and upon not seeing anyone, looked down. A blue and yellow dog sat there, its tongue lolling out of its mouth. **A/N: New Zealand sheep dog**

"Remdasnarcha?" I asked the dog. It paused, looking at me closely, before rearing onto its hind legs and changing into an older version of my brother.

He had long navy blue hair with yellow streaks that was pulled back into a pony tail, and sparkling blue eyes. He was wearing a blue dress shirt tucked into faded jeans and black combat boots. His skin was pale, as if he hadn't seen that much sun. He looked surprised to see me. He had his floppy dog ears and bushy blue and yellow tail still.

"Memkadoragopanon?" He asked. His voice was rough and scratchy, as if he hadn't used it in a long time. I looked at the Doctor, who nudged my shoulder with his head. I leapt off of his shoulder, and changed into my anthro form in mid air. Remmie caught me, and we hugged for the longest time. I chose to ignore the tears that soaked my hair as long as he ignored the tear blotch that I made on his shirt. He was a full head taller than me. Finally, we broke apart, and I turned back to the Doctor.

"Doctor, this is Remdasnarcha. Remmie, this is the Doctor." Remmie nodded beside me, and the doctor waved cheekily.

"Good to meet you sir." Remmie said gruffly. The Doctor waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah yeah, good to meet you too. We have bigger fish to fry right now though." He pointed at Remmie with a serious look on his face. "Who, or rather, what is chasing you?" I felt Remmie stiffen beside me.

"A nine-headed snake." He said. "One that can think like a human." The Doctor nodded.

"Is that why you cast the…uuh…"

"_Ontomorta_ spell." I supplied.

"Yes, that." He said, tossing me a banana. I grabbed it out of the air and raised an eyebrow at him. He mimed peeling it, and then eating it. I rolled my eyes and began to peel it.

"No. That's not why I cast the spell." Remmie said. I paused with the now peeled banana halfway to my open maw.

"Sorry?" The Doctor and I asked at the same time.

"I didn't cast the spell because it was chasing me." Remmie repeated. The Doctor and I looked at each other for a long moment.

"Then why did you cast the spell?" I asked, looking up at my twin. He looked down at me with an uncharacteristically scared look on his face.

"I cast the spell so that _thing_ wouldn't find me. The snake is minor compared to _that_." His voice was shaky. What happened in the past 70 years that made him scared at just the mention of something that was after him?

"What is it?" The Doctor said. "I can help you, I'm the Doctor." Remmie drew in a breath, and held it for a while before letting it out again.

"It took me from my universe and put me in this one. I don't know what it is; only that it chases me in reality and in my dreams." Remmie said. I could tell that he was leaving something out, but I let it go.

"What does it look like?" Asked the Doctor.

"I don't know." Remmie replied.

"What does it sound like?"

"Doom."

"Does it talk?"

"…no." That was a blatant lie. The Doctor and I exchanged looks.

"So…it's a thing that chases you in reality and in your dreams, but you don't know what it looks like, and it sounds like doom, but it doesn't talk." The Doctor says. "Well that narrows it down."

"Doctor?" I asked, looking from him to Remmie and back.

"Mem, now that you're in humanoid form, I want you to look at the life signature that the TARDIS found for Remdasnarcha." He held out his screwdriver, and I took it with some anxiety worming its way through me. I looked where he was pointing, and saw a green squiggle.

"Okay, and?" I asked. I looked at him with confusion. He should've known that I didn't know how to work with sciency stuff. Remmies' arm fell over my shoulders, but I didn't think anything of it, we had often stood that way at home. The Doctor grabbed my wrist.

"It means run." He pulled at me just as Remmie's arm tightened around me and changed into a slimy tentacle. It circled around me twice, and pulled me from the Doctors grasp. I screeched in fright and dropped the screwdriver as we shot into the air. There was a whack, and pain filled my head as spots invaded my vision, and darkness overtook me. _Doctor…_ I sent a psychic signal to him, hoping that it was strong enough for him to follow.

**Doctor 3****rd**** POV**

The Doctor cursed his slowness, and caught his sonic as it fell from where the two of them had disappeared. He fiddled with the sonic, trying to figure out what race it was that had taken Mem from its life signature. He almost missed the psychic call that Mem had sent, almost. Immediately, the Doctor ran in the direction that Mem's mental signature was leading, strengthening it by sending waves of mental power to her that bounced back to him. Much like a whale's call. He could feel anger coursing through him at both himself for not noticing sooner, Mem for not noticing at all, and that thing for impersonating her brother in the first place. What really got him though, was the fact that his sonic still said that her brother was alive, and not dead. He brought out his sonic again, and looked at the life signature for Mem's brother. It was a navy blue with yellow streaks, instead of sickly green, like it had been in the presence of the shape-changer. It looked a little like something that would hiss.

"Something that would hiss…" The doctor thought aloud. "Of course!" He abruptly changed direction, heading for the sewers, keeping track of where Mem was heading while he did.

**Mem POV :P**

I awoke to a beeping sound, and someone shaking me. My nose wrinkled at the smell that was thick in the air. _Oh, not the sewers again…_ I thought to myself as I opened my eyes. A much skinnier and sickly version of my fake-brother was looking at me worriedly. I leapt away from him in panic, drew my wand, and pointed it at him.

"What was the name of our first toy?" I questioned, my aim never wavering from the center of his forehead.

"Markensana." He answered without hesitation. I blinked, and lowered my wand.

"Is it really you this time?" I asked quietly. He nodded, and shakily, I reached out, and cupped his cheek in my hand. He was real.

"It does that a lot." He said. "I have a question for you now, just in case." I nodded.

"What was the color of our bed sheets when we were 14?" He asked. I grinned.

"Purple with rainbow clouds on them." I answered. Remmie laughed happily, and we embraced. For me, it was the second time, but for him, it was the first, and he ended up weeping into my shirt. It was like when we were 15 again, and Uncle Ponirategasanah told us the story about the bloody hook.

"Shhh." I whispered. "The Doctor will be here soon." I said with conviction. "I know it."

**If there is anything different with the lingo, I'm American. We have different Lingo than the British. Sorry :(. Anyway lovies, I love you all! Kisses! Mwah mwah! Please review, my heart gets filled with rainbows when that happens! By for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ureshiitamago: I swear I have a life…**

**The Doctor: You sure about that?**

**Ureshiitamago: Uuuhhh…*deep in thought***

**Mem: While she's thinking about that, Random passerby, will you do the honors?**

**Random passerby: *sigh* my name is Mike. **

**Mem: Ok Mike. Will you do the honors?**

**Mike: ureshiitamago doesn't own Doctor Who, just her OCs and Original time escapades. **

**Mem: On with the story! And here's a cookie, Mike. (::)**

**Mike: 3~**

**Mem & the Doctor: O.O'**

_ "__What was the color of our bed sheets when we were 14?" He asked. I grinned. _

_ "__Purple with rainbow clouds on them." I answered. Remmie laughed happily, and we embraced. For me, it was the second time, but for him, it was the first, and he ended up weeping into my shirt. It was like when we were 15 again, and Uncle Ponirategasanah told us the story about the bloody hook. _

_ "__Shhh." I whispered. "The Doctor will be here soon." I said with conviction. "I know it." _

**Chapter 4: The Doctor saves the day! (Like always ;))**

I don't know how long we sat there in each other's arms, both of us crying with happiness that we found each other again, and fear of the shape changing monster.

"How many times?" I asked finally. He looked up at me questioningly. "How many times did it take the shape of someone you knew?" I elaborated. He shuddered.

"Too many times." He said in a whisper. I put away my wand, and a thought occurred to me.

"Do you have your wand?" I asked. He nodded with a sniff. And then he sniffed again, and drew away, and looked at my other hand. It still held the banana that the Doctor had given me. I hadn't eaten it yet. _How in the name of Kardashanar did this not fall?_ I wondered before glancing back at Remmie's face. He was staring at the banana hungrily. For what seemed like the first time, I noticed that the blue dress shirt was hanging loosely off of his frame. I handed him the banana, and he ate it, peel and all. _He must be starving_. I thought, taking in his sunken cheeks.

"Did it feed you?" I asked, anger growing inside me.

"Sometimes." Remmie said with a shrug. I drew breath to shout out profanities when there was the sound of breaking glass and wood, and then screeches of something on metal. And then something that raised my spirits. The sound that hurt my ears all of the time. The sonic screwdriver.

"Can you hear me?!" The Doctor shouted through the door.

"Yes!" I shouted back, grabbing Remmie and dragging him with me to the farthest wall away from the door.

"Get back!" He shouted.

"We're already back!" I shouted. There was the sound of the sonic, and the door flew open. The Doctor was standing there, grinning at us.

"Run!" He said. I laughed, and picked up Remmie, slinging him over my shoulder. It bothered me that he was light enough for me to carry, as tall as he was now, but it helped us escape so I saved my anger for the run. Pretty soon, we were running through the sewers. My nose wrinkled again.

"Why the sewers?" I asked as the Doctor took Remmie from me, and I turned into my cat form and clung to his shoulder. He started running again, and I could hear crashes behind us.

"It likes the smell and the damp!" The doctor shouted. I thought for a moment.

"What about cleanliness and heat?" I asked. The Doctor grinned.

"We're going to have to find out, eh?" He said. I purred in warning as something shot towards us. The Doctor ducked, and turned a sharp right down another passageway. I fought to keep from throwing up as he splashed through the muck at a high speed, and instead I focused on making sure Remmie was okay. I looked over at him. He was wide eyed, and staring behind us in fright. I flicked my tail over his nose so he wouldn't breathe in the stench. The Doctor hung a sharp left, and started climbing up a ladder.

"Grab the sonic from my pocket and point it at the cover!" He ordered. I didn't question him. I might've been recalcitrant, but I would take orders in a life or death situation. I grabbed the sonic out of his pocket with my teeth, and leapt onto his head, and pointed it at the manhole cover. It rattled, and we were out. The doctor slammed the manhole cover over the hole, and I dropped the sonic in his waiting hand. He then soniced the manhole cover closed. There were a few thumps, and then all was quiet.

"Doctor?" I called from my perch on top of his head.

"Yes?"

"It knows where the TARDIS is."

"Yes it does."

"What are we going to do?"

"I told you, it likes smelly and damp."

"And that means?"

"We'll give it the opposite." I glared at the top of his head, annoyed that he wasn't explaining any further. I stuck my tongue out at the top of his head, knowing full well that he couldn't see me.

"Remmie, could you change forms please?" I asked my twin. "That would make it easier for the Doctor to carry you." Remmie looked at me for a moment, blinked once or twice, and then with a small flash of light changed into a smaller, skinnier, and dirtier version of what the _thing_ had imitated earlier. The Doctor frowned at him for a moment, causing my brother to cower out of what seemed like instinct.

"You're too light for a dog." The Doctor remarked. I sighed and batted the top of his head with my paw.

"Hello? Ways to defeat el creepo who lives in a stanky sewer?" I asked impatiently. The Doctor grinned in amusement.

"Of course, of course." The Doctor said. "Silly of me to forget." I felt like I was going to fall off his head in shock.

"You forgot?" I murmured at his head in bewilderment.

"Of course not." He replied with an injured tone. He clutched his free hand to his heart. "You wound me, Memkadoragopanon." I rolled my eyes at his head and pawed at his ears.

"Then let's get gone." I said impatiently. "It might try for us here again."

"Good point!" the Doctor said. I could _hear_ the grin in his voice. I couldn't help but grin madly as the Doctor started to run again, with me dangling like a banner from his head. I checked every now and then while he was running to see how my brother was faring. Not so good. Even though he was a dog, through his fur he looked pale and sick. I garbled in cat, trying to comfort him the only way I knew how at that moment. Finally, it seemed as though we had reached the destination that the Doctor had wanted to get to.

"I don't get it." I said, blinking at the three story building in front of me. It was just as white and unfun looking as the others.

"This," the Doctor said grandly, spreading his free arm to indicate the building, "is the water center." I blinked once again, before turning back into my anthro form, and snapping my fingers.

"I get it!" I cried, hanging off of his shoulder like a koala child. "You want to clean the sewers!" He nodded enthusiastically before grimacing.

"With rose water. Either get off, or change back." He said. I let go, and landed cat-like (heh heh, ok, not funny) on the ground.

"Rose water?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. I disliked the smell of roses even more than the smell of sewer. I mean, I didn't mind _people_ with the name Rose, I even was friends with a person named Rose back at home. It was just the _smell_ of the flower that I didn't agree with.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreak

Somewhere in England, a girl named Rose wakes up from a deep sleep and sneezes. She rubs her nose and looks blearily around at her room.

"I gotta clean." She mumbles before falling asleep again.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreak

"Yeah." The Doctor replied. "Nicest smelling thing with water, that'll hate it I bet." I wrinkled my nose at Remmie, who lolled his tongue out of his mouth in a doggy smile. He knew that ever since I was a child, I didn't like the smell of roses, and used it sometimes to blackmail me into doing something he wanted to do. I didn't argue with the Doctor, and instead followed him as meekly as I could. I pulled out my wand, and held it at the ready in case I needed to stun anyone.

It turned out that I didn't need to. Apparently, work was done for the day, so everyone was probably in their houses making dinner. The Doctor set my brother down next to the machinery that he said worked the water system. He said that all he had to do was connect the water system with the perfume system, and then pump _that_ into the sewers to wash it out. When _it_ escapes, it will most likely be in its original form, and hey presto, the light will affect it and knock it out. I had the job of flicking the switch when the Doctor said to. I stood obediently by the switch, but fidgeted as I watched the Doctor run back and forth between the machines, sonicing bits and pieces that beeped and flashed. Finally, he had Remmie help him connect the two machines with a tube-thing, and nodded to me.

"Now please, Mem." He said with a grin. I smiled and flicked the switch with my tail. There was a whirring next to my ear, and I squeeked and jumped forwards in alarm. The Doctor laughed heartily. I frowned at him and crossed my arms, feeling a blush growing on my cheeks. I mumbled something slightly incoherent, even to me, and walked over to where the two of them were standing. I looked up at the Doctor, and frowned harder at him, placing my hands on my hips.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head, trying to hide the smile I knew was on his face.

"Nothin." He replied. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, instead walking over to stand next to a tired looking Remmie. His eyes were sparkling with hidden laughter at my expense, but for once I didn't mind. I smiled and ruffled his hair, though he was a head taller than me. He was still thinner. There was an ear splitting screech from outside, and the three of us rushed over to a nearby window to see what was going on. There was the thing. I trembled slightly. It had tentacles that were a pale green color that came out of everywhere, and crab claws that were a darker green for arms. Its head looked like a cross between a squid and a sea snake, and it had a tail in place of legs. The tail was a pale green with a darker green stripe running down its length. It writhed in the light, and to my horror, I could see steam rising up off of it. Suddenly, it fell and was still. I looked quickly at the Doctor, who looked a little worried.

"According to my calculations, that shouldn't have killed it." He said worriedly. I looked at Remmie, who was staring at the thing with no expression on his face. Then there was a flickering, as if the whole world was experiencing a power outage, and I could see banana stands, and laughing people. There was color, and there was emotion. I looked at Remmie, next to me, and saw silent tears falling down his face. I scooped him up in a hug, and listened to his whispered words.

"I wanna go home." He sobbed into my hair. I looked up at the Doctor. He returned my look with a slightly sadder one, and gestured in the direction of the TARDIS.

I carried Remmie in his dog form back to the Doctors ship, with him by my side. The Doctor opened the door with a flourish, and then said, in a business-like manner;

"Close the door behind you, wouldn't want a draft." I did as he said, and clumped down the metal stairs after him. The TARDIS hummed around me, and I could feel whatever it was trying to talk to me again. "I think we can reopen that portal that you fell through." He continued in a conversational tone. A chair appeared, almost out of nowhere, and he stood on it, raising his sonic to the ceiling.

"It was here." The sonic buzzed, but this time, it didn't hurt my ears as much. Suddenly, a pretty purple colored hole opened up near the ceiling. Just as suddenly, the Doctor was by my side. He grabbed me by my armpits, and carried me over to the chair. I blinked. _Huh?_ He was on the chair. I blinked again, Remmie still in my arms. _Huh?_ I looked backwards at the Doctor, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but he hurriedly pushed both Remmie and I through the hole, which closed up after us. I screamed as I started to fall again, up. Remmie howled in fright, louder than me because I had gone through this already. The purple turned into the pretty stars and universe colors, and then we were both sitting on the bench that Cook had told me to eat on. I had the bread in my hand, and Remmie was holding the soup and the spoon with a confused look in his eyes. We turned to each other and blinked in synch. Remmie looked like he had before we returned, and I definitely still remember that he had suddenly turned into a skeleton. So my time with the Doctor wasn't a dream…was it?

I felt cold dread in the pit of my stomach at the thought that I might never see the Doctor again. I walked almost numbly to my room as Mother and Father cooed over Remmie's return, completely ignoring me. I shut the door behind me, and jumped onto my bed, hiding my face in the pillow. My throat constricted.

_ "__Mind getting off of me?" Asked a male voice. I gasped and sat up. The first thing I noticed was his ears. They looked like monkey ears, except less hairy, and they were sticking out from his head. Next I noticed that he was bald. Well, not _bald_, just extremely short hair. And his blue eyes. Blue like the sky._

I sniffed into my pillow as the pressure in my throat and eyes became unbearable.

_ "__How does this work?" He asked, holding it the wrong way around. I grasped the end. _

_ "__Not like that." I took it from him. "Here, I'll levitate something as a demonstration."_

I could feel the hot tears soaking the pillow, but I refused to make a sound.

_"__Never, ever get separated from me like that again." He said, shaking his finger in my face. "It isn't safe." I nodded sheepishly. He held out his hand. "So, either you grab my hand, or you turn into a cat and stay on my shoulders." I smiled, and looked around at the amount of people. I grabbed his hand._

A sob ripped through me even though I tried to stop it.

_Doctor was by my side. He grabbed me by my armpits, and carried me over to the chair. I blinked. _Huh? _He was on the chair. I blinked again, Remmie still in my arms. _Huh?_ I looked backwards at the Doctor, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but he hurriedly pushed both Remmie and I through the hole, which closed up after us._

I continued to cry until all that was left was hiccups.

There was a huge 'Welcome Home' party that night for Remmie, who looked decidedly uncomfortable about the whole thing. I mingled with the people for all of 5 minutes before I retreated to my room. I picked up a purse that had an alternate dimension holding pocket in it, and stuffed changes of clothes and magic books into it. I clipped the small TARDIS blue purse to my striped shorts, and walked sneakily to the kitchens. I had reached the bench after dodging even more food than usual to get there when I heard something behind me. I whipped around and was face to neck with Remmie. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me a little sadly.

"You're going back, aren't you?"

"…If I can."

"You like him."

"Well…yes." There was a small pause, and then I was enveloped in Remmie's arms. I wrapped my hands around his too skinny torso and hugged back.

"Why?" Remmie asked. I took a moment to think before I responded.

"Mother and Father didn't look at me, not when you were here, not when you were gone. The Doctor looks at me, he _sees_ me." He looked about ready to cry, and I winced. "It isn't your fault." I said, grabbing one of his hands.

"I knew when I asked him the question that I didn't want to go back home." Remmie looked at me sadly as I finished my explanation. I smiled at him and tapped my forehead.

"We can still 'talk'." I said with a grin. My twin smiled shakily, and pulled a feather out of his pocket.

"You dropped this." He said. I looked down at my braid in surprise. There was no feather. I smiled and hugged him again, and took back the feather. I winked at my brother, and then turned back to the bench.

"Now, if I remember correctly, I was sitting doOOOOOOOWWWWWWN!" I continued screaming as I fell through the space again. I grabbed onto the link to my brother, and strengthened it as I fell, so I could always talk to him, even if I was in a different universe. My screams turned to laughter as the passageway turned purple, and I fell again, much like I had the first time.

"Mem?!" The Doctor exclaimed from underneath me. I laughed, and got off of him.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"You only just left…" he looked at the mon-i-tor, "a few hours ago." I smiled and clapped.

"Why did you come back?" He asked, a perplexed look on his face. I drew breath to answer.

**The Doctors 3****rd**** person POV**

The Doctor looked at the girl in front of him, who was smiling like she had just won the lottery. He was perplexed, hadn't she and her brother wanted to go back home? He hadn't wanted to look at her when he sent them back, but now he wasn't so sure he shouldn't have. But why? So he asked.

"Why did you come back?" He asked. She smiled wider, and the Doctor saw her cat ears twitch.

"You see me, and I see you." She answered with a grin. The Doctor stared at her for a moment, and then smiled back.

**Woot woot! I think I did good yahs! Ahem, I have an announcement everybody! Please review! It means the world to this author! That is all! Dissmissed, lovies! Kisses! Muah muah!**


End file.
